


Be Careful What You Wish For

by lollyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, First Kiss, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Lonely Dean, M/M, dean wants junk food, healthy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollyb/pseuds/lollyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is on a quest for love and junk food. Sam tells it like it is. Cas is confused and Gabriel is sick of having to do everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you wish upon a star

Dean saw the first star appear in the sky. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and wished. He felt pretty ridiculous doing it but he had to try.

"Star shining, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He died a little inside just saying those words but he closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could.

"Well," he heard a snarky voice from behind him, "you're not a 9 year old girl which means your wish makes a bit more sense but still, what the hell man, you really think that works?"

Dean turned round to see a shortish guy with brown hair and a smirk standing behind him barely holding in laughter. He could feel his hand bunching into a fist.

"What the hell? _What the hell?_ What are you doing listening in to me? Where the hell did you come from anyway?" Dean looked around the empty field he had driven to specifically so he could be alone. No other cars were in sight and he hadn't seen anyone walking when he had checked around just a few moments ago.

"I had to come and see who seriously wishes on a star because they're lonely and want to find true love." He paused, smirked again and added "and like I said, isn't a nine year old girl."

Dean felt ashamed. He knew it was ridiculous but everyone he knew had someone and he was getting too old to be trawling bars looking for girls to take home. It had gone from a bit of fun to a bit sad and pervy. It was weird doing it alone as well. All his friends would rather stay at home than go out these days. Or at least they didn't want to go out on the hunt with him, more like go for dinner or to a movie.

Even Sam. Sam didn't need him anymore. He had told Dean in no uncertain terms that Dean was smothering him and he wanted Dean to go and live his own life instead of living through him.

"Stop, stop," the snarky guy shouted. "It was bad enough hearing your wish, never mind this self-pitying garbage."

Dean looked at the guy in surprise, he had half-forgotten he wasn't alone and was he really trying to say he could read his thoughts?

"Yeah," the guy gave a half-laugh. "One of the perks of being a fairy godfather, you fade from people’s memories pretty quickly. That's one of the downsides as well mind you," he added looking a little sad.

Dean felt pretty sceptical about all this. Some wise-ass coming and giving him shit, telling him he was his fairy godfather. Seriously? Dean checked around, waiting for one of his friends to appear from behind a rock with their phone. Dammed if he was going to be another one of those fools on YouTube. But then, it's not like he told anyone he was going to be any of this girly wishing shit and he thought he put up enough of a front that no-one would expect such a thing from manly-man Dean Winchester. What the fuck? Could this be real?

The snarky guy, no wait, his, ha, _fairy godfather_ sighed.

"Look Dean, I don’t have time for this. To be honest we don't even really grant wishes anymore but it seems like you need help breathing, never mind anything else, so I'm going to do two things for you. First a piece of advice from me to you. You're looking for love in all the wrong places. Hardly anyone meets the love of their life in a bar and especially not you as you only look for women and the love of **your** life is a guy."

Dean narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, fist tightening.

"Don't give me that," the guy sneered at him. "You know it and I know it, you like guys as much as girls and at your age you should just own it - do you actually think anyone cares? And if they did, so what?" He looked at Dean appraisingly.

Dean slumped against his car. Fine, he did know it, just never had anyone call him on it before. Not a fairy godfather at any rate and if you couldn't admit it to him then who could you admit it to?

"Right," the guy said smugly. "Now we're past that, I have put your guy into your path at least three times and it's you who has never had the guts to take it further. It's no good wishing on stars if you won't follow through. I'm not going to spoon-feed you."

So what, he's already met the love of his life? Not once, but three times? He wondered if he had wanted to go up to him and was scared because he was a guy or if he just never noticed him at all.

"OK, so Dean, now we've met and you know the score I am going to do my thing once more and once more only. I will make it so you bump into each other tomorrow. It will be **your** job to realise and seal the deal. Do you understand Dean? This is the last time and then I am done with you. I do have other charges you know."

Dean swallowed and nodded. As long as this wasn't some sort of dream he would be on alert tomorrow for anyone who might be the one.

Snarky guy looked closely at Dean, nodded as though satisfied and snapped his fingers, disappearing as he did so.

Dean looked about but there was no sign of him anywhere. He drew his hand down over his face. That confirmed it - it didn't feel like dreaming, it felt real. So if it felt real he had to prepare. He would meet the love of his life tomorrow. He got in the car and drove home, preparing himself for a sleepless night.


	2. Like a bolt out of the blue

Dean groaned as his alarm went off the next morning. He must have been drinking some weird shit last night to be dreaming about fairy godfathers. Maybe it was his subconscious trying to tell him something. He hit the top of his alarm to switch it off and rolled over. He frowned when his face met something scratchy and noisy instead of soft pillow. He grabbed what appeared to be a pink love-heart shaped post-it and sat up rubbing his eyes. Written in capitals with a purple sparkly pen were the words IT WAS NOT A DREAM DICKWAD. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, I MIGHT BE GOOD BUT I CAN’T GET HIM RIGHT INTO YOUR BEDROOM. Dean turned the post-it over to see NOT IF I WANT IT TO LOOK LIKE A COINCIDENCE ANYWAY.

Dean sat and stared at the post-it wondering. None of his friends could have known about his dream even if they were more than capable of breaking in and leaving him creepy notes. He was starting to accept that this was real. That he had a fairy godfather. That he was going to meet the love of his life today. That that person is a guy. Shit.

Well he couldn’t say that the thought didn’t excite him as much as it made him nervous as hell. He showered and put on his good jeans and a black shirt that made his arms look good. Dammit, he didn’t want to meet the guy only to get turned down. Dean Winchester is a fine piece of ass and this guy better notice it. Dean made a note to himself never to refer to himself in the third person out loud. That and wearing sunglasses inside were the things douchebags did best.

He managed to choke down a couple of pop-tarts before gingerly leaving his apartment. He made it down to the impala without meeting anyone he hadn’t already met many times before. His brain stalled in front of the wheel wondering whether he should go about his day as normal or go somewhere he could meet lots of people to give him a better chance of meeting him. Then again, if he went somewhere busy he might pass the guy by and never notice. No, he should do what he normally does on a Sunday so he started up his car and made his way over to Sam’s house.

He sat in the impala, engine idling, biting his bottom lip. Was this a good idea?  It was only yesterday Sam had told him to get a life which had spurred him onto the whole wish-making in a field thing. After a few minutes there was a banging on his window. A tall man in his early fifties was looking at him. He rolled down his window.

“Are you alright?” The man started, “It’s just you’ve been here a while.”

Dean stared at him. Could this be the one? He was older than Dean had hoped but he seemed nice enough – around his height with dark, though greying hair and an uncertain smile on his face. He must have spaced out for a while because the man was frowning now.

“You can’t just leave your engine going like that, it’s terrible for the environment you know.”

Dean guiltily switched it off. The guy was right but Dean couldn’t help but feel that surely this was not the guy for him. Getting no response from Dean, the man slapped the side of baby a couple of times and wandered off down the road. Dean’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stroked the door where the guy had smacked it, checking she was OK. Definitely not the guy for him. Dean was going to have to be careful or he’d be setting up dates with any guy who so much as looked at him today.

He walked up to San’s door and taking a deep breath, rang the bell instead of walking straight in as he normally did. Sam opened the door slightly breathless and pulling at his shirt. Dean chuckled and slapped him on the chest as he walked past him into the house.

“Not interrupting anything, am I?” Hoping dearly that he was as anytime he could make things awkward for Ruby he delighted in doing it.

Sam’s bitchface confirmed his thoughts.

“It’s just Dean,” he shouted upstairs.

“Of course,” came the reply. “It always is. Why you answer the door I don’t know.” A door slammed shut.

“Oops!” grinned Dean. “Hope I didn’t upset her too much.”

“What do you expect Dean? It’s barely nine a.m. on a Sunday morning. This is exactly what I was talking about yesterday.”

“What?” Dean asked hiding his smirk as he wandered through to the kitchen, idly opening the cupboards to see if there was anything good in them. “I listened! I rang the bell! Doesn’t mean I don’t still want to see you. What the hell Sam, where is all the good stuff - it’s all health crap in here?” He frowned at Sam slamming the doors shut in frustration. One of the only good things about Ruby was she liked junk food almost as much as Dean did. In fact if you were out for dinner with her you had to be quick if you wanted all your fries.

“Ruby’s on a health kick.” Sam said smugly.

Dean was immediately annoyed with his younger brother.

“Don’t you listen to him Ruby,” he shouted. “He’ll have you on rabbit food forever if you let him. Do you need me to make a run for chocolate and Cheetos?” His earlier annoyance at Ruby just for existing was gone, swept away by solidarity in the face of Sam’s freaky ways.

Sam sighed and was working up a stinker of a bitchface when Ruby came in, a slight smile on her face, tying up her hair.

“Thanks for offering Dean but it’s not Sam’s fault. I was talking to the guy in the bookstore and he suggested this book. It’s a revelation really.” She patted Dean on the arm and opened the door into the garden, laying down a mat on the grass and beginning what Dean could only imagine was yoga. Dean looked between her and Sam in confusion, normally Ruby would have snapped at him and told him to get out by now.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he began, “but what is going on around here? You’re telling me to butt out of your life, Ruby’s been replaced by some hippy and there is NO GOOD FOOD IN HERE!” By the end he was panting slightly but what the hell was going on? Fairy godfathers, pod people, Dean couldn’t take much more.

“We’re just trying to eliminate some stress Dean,” Sam sighed. “That’s why I asked you to take a step back and why Ruby is choosing not to argue with you. It’s better for everyone all round.”

Dean frowned, a chill going down his spine.

“Is, is someone dying? Is it Ruby? God Sam, is it you?” Thinking of the weirdness he’d been experiencing he had a thought. He grabbed Sam’s arm, “is it me?” He whispered the last, almost ready to believe this whole thing was a coma induced hallucination.

“Nobody’s dying you complete drama queen,” Sam said shaking his head. “Now as much as I love you, get out and let us enjoy our Sunday.”

With that Dean found himself eased out the front door with what declared themselves to be organic, natural, peanut and banana bars pressed into his hand. He sneered at them in disgust and slung them onto the passenger seat of the car before sitting and wondering what on earth he was going to do with the rest of his Sunday.

He was going to get a similar reaction to the one he got from Sam and Ruby if he tried going round to see any of his friends at this time on a Sunday. Probably even worse as they didn’t put up with as much of his shit as Sam did. He could go to Wal-Mart with the rest of the drones and stock up for the week but that didn’t sound fun. He could take a leaf out of Sam and Ruby’s book and go for a run but just the thought of that broke him out into a cold sweat, people had heart attacks doing that shit. He finally decided to take a drive down Main Street and see if that gave him any inspiration.


	3. Fate steps in

As he drove along Main Street he wondered what bookstore Ruby was talking about. He didn’t remember a bookstore – didn’t everyone buy their books from Amazon these days? He looked from side to side as he drove along but didn’t see anything that looked like a bookstore, just the ones which were always there: the bakery, the butchers, shoe store, pet store, weird hippy store, the empty store that used to be the video rental.

“Wait,” he thought, pulling over. He looked at the suspect peanut bars Sam had handed him. That hippy store was just the kind of place that would sell these cardboard things. He got out of the impala and peered in the window to see what they sold. Sure enough there were some books in the display alongside essential oils (what was so essential about them, Dean had managed to get by without them all these years) and tubs of what looked like birdseed but Dean had a sinking feeling were supposed to be eaten by people. No doubt at all this was the place that had been corrupting Sam and Ruby. Dean conveniently ignored the fact that Sam had been nagging him about healthy eating for years and got himself good and angry. He glanced at the opening hours in the window and was surprised to see that it was open at this time on a Sunday. Of course, he snorted, probably open to catch all the freaks out jogging and shit at this time of the morning. He completely disregarded the fact he was up and about himself. He pushed open the door ready to take on whoever it was who was corrupting his family.

It was lighter than he had been expecting in the store, half-thinking it would be dark, poky and stinking of patchouli. In fact it was light and clean. Dean didn’t want to admit it but it felt welcoming as he strode up to the counter.

The guy at the counter was perched on a stool munching an apple and bent over a book which was laid out across his knees. Peering at the flesh he could see in the book, Dean would have liked to have thought it was some kind of sex manual but he thought it more than likely was for massage or whatever. Mind you, you never knew with these hippy types.

“Hey,” he said brandishing the peanut and banana bar. “Do you sell these things?”

The guy looked up smiling and reached for the bar, his apple and book shoved onto the counter.

At this point Dean could have confirmed whether it was sex or massage but he was utterly caught staring into the guys wide blue eyes. They had a glint in them as he smiled that wild gummy smile that just wouldn’t let Dean look away. Looking down at his lips they seemed to be moving and mentally slapping himself he tried to pay attention to what the guy was saying.

“…so great for giving you energy without filling you up too much and making you sluggish,” the guy was saying.

Hearing his voice made Dean stop again. It was deep and gravelly and while Dean felt that maybe he was being a bit too enthusiastic about the squirrel food he would love to hear how enthusiastic he would sound in bed.

He stopped himself. Today was not a day for random hook-ups and he was dammed if the love of his life was a patchouli peddler.

“Sir?” came the voice again.

“What? What?” Dean was aware he sounded strange, which was good because it helped bring the anger back.

“So,” he jabbed his finger accusingly, stopping just short of poking the guy and causing him to take a step back. He ran his hand anxiously through his dark brown hair which just, fuck, was tousled in a way which on most people would look like a tramp but on this guy, _this guy?_ It looked like he’d just rolled out of bed and not from sleeping. Fuck! Dean reined himself in and began again.

“It’s not bad enough that you supply dudes like my brother who are past the point of no return but you are dragging normal people in too. My brother’s wife, she’s.. it’s.. urgh, her whole personality has changed. It’s not like I liked her all that much before but at least she was herself. Now I don’t know what the hell is wrong with her.” Dean stopped and looked at the guy who was staring at him with his head cocked to one side, a look of utter confusion on his face.

“Are you saying that you think I’m a drug dealer? I am not a drug dealer sir.” He looked down and picked up the nut bar showing it to Dean. “This is not drugs,” he spoke slowly, probably rightly worried that Dean was not the most stable of customers. “It is peanut and banana. I do not think it causes addiction or personality changes.” He paused and narrowed his eyes. “We also have hazelnut and white chocolate if it is the flavour that offends you.”

The guy had leaned forward a little on the last part as though he was sharing a secret which, Dean thought, actually made it seem more likely that this was some sort of drug. He didn’t mention it though as his mind started to lock down the closer they guy got to him.

“No,” he snapped. “I mean she said she came in here and you sold her a book and new she’s outside doing yoga on a Sunday morning and being semi-nice to me and Sam told me to get out instead of her and there was no bacon at all!” That, Dean thought, was the worst part - - Sunday morning, no bacon, Sam chucking him out, fairy godfathers. He felt his life was coming apart at the seams and somehow this hot as shit hippy was the cause of it.

He felt a warm had on his back guiding him to the stool behind the counter. The same hand was rubbing up and down comfortingly while the other was handing him a tissue because, Jesus fucking Christ, he was crying. Actually crying. Thank god this guy was a stranger and he would never have to see him again.

“Can I just ask, is your brother’s wife a small woman with long dark hair?” the guy asked him. “Very pretty? Kind of terrifying?”

“Well not so terrifying at the moment but yeah, that sounds like her. You remember her then?”

“Yes, you seem to be a very emotional family.” Dean snorted at that. “She was sitting on my stool crying as well.”

“Hey,” Dean coughed, sitting up straighter on the stool and quietly wiping his eyes. “Why was she crying though? That doesn’t sound like her.”

“It’s not my place to tell you anything,” the guy started evasively, his eyes darting to one of the bookshelves near the door. “She was stressed and I gave her a few tips to ease that stress.” He hesitated a little before starting again. “I do remember her mentioning that she hardly got any time alone with her husband. You wouldn’t be, um, ‘fucking Dean’ by any chance would you?”

Dean could feel his face going bright red at this. He knew he pissed Ruby off going around as much as he did but not so much that she would cry to a total stranger about it. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he did need to take a step back and look after himself for a while. Shit.

“Thanks man,” he said, nodding at the stool as he got up. “Sorry the whole family’s been using you like a shrink. You didn’t need all that laid on you.”

“That’s OK, it’s quiet right now, what else would I be doing?” The man’s lips quirked up at the side in a small smile. Dean barked out a laugh and held out a hand.

“Sorry anyway, fucking Dean by the way.” The guy took his hand and shook it.

“Castiel.”

“Well, nice to meet you Cas but I have to be going. It’s going to be a big day for me apparently.” Dean smiled at him for the first time, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Maybe he would go to the park, see if he could find the true love guy there.

“Have a good day Dean, come in again one Sunday morning. I can’t promise bacon but I do usually have fruit.” He brandished the apple high in the air and Dean grinned as he walked backwards, shaking his head. He was so busy laughing at the dorky hippy that he bumped into the bookshelf Cas had been trying not to look at earlier and knocked a couple to the floor.

“Sorry Cas,” he called turning to pick them up. “I’ll get them.” He bent down snagging a couple of the books, idly checking out the covers as he shoved them back on the shelf. One had a woman doing yoga, her distended stomach almost touching the floor. Another had a picture of a newborn baby on the front. His eyes darted over the whole shelf. It only seemed to cover one subject. He turned, mouth flapping open, to Cas who was looking at him with an expression of fear.

“Is, is this..what I think it is?” Dean stammered out, his hand waving at the bookshelf.

“Please, please don’t say anything,” Cas whispered his head going into his hands. “It’s for them to tell you.”

“I’m going to be an uncle?” Dean felt his heart filling his chest with pure joy. Cas sidled out from behind the counter, obviously wondering if Dean needed the stool again.

Dean didn’t know what to do with himself, he hadn’t ever felt this happy. He looked around feeling the need to share this with someone. Cas was still hovering close by in case he had a panic attack or something and in the heat of the moment he tossed aside his usual reserve in touching guys, grabbing him by the shoulders for a hug.

He didn’t know if he was laughing or crying, gripping tightly onto Cas who was gripping him back just as hard.

He leaned back grinning at Cas who was smiling so warmly, so genuinely happy for Dean that he moved his hands up to Cas’ face and kissed him lightly, laughing in delight before he realised what he’d done.

“Oh,” he began, running through his brain looking for the right words to say Sorry I laid one on you, please don’t punch me. Before he could say anything else he felt one hand on his shoulder dragging him back, the other on his waist holding him firmly.

By the time Dean’s brain caught up with what was happening Cas had him pressed against the bookshelf biting softly on his lower lip and then kissing him harder, his tongue just lightly caressing against Deans own making all his blood run straight to his groin. He couldn’t help a small moan escape him as Cas drew back, looking slightly nervous but not letting go.

Dean dragged his eyes away from his lips and managed a smile.

“You’ll do anything to get me to come back next Sunday I see.”

Cas choked back a laugh.

“I’d rather not wait til then,” he growled pressing closer and this time it was Dean pushing forward, lips touching more gently this time as Cas just ground into him leaving them both breathless as they reluctantly let each other go.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“I’d.. you know.. but.. store.. customers,” he gestured around him, driven to incoherence due to the almost painful way his pants were tight against him.

Cas nodded stepping back from him.

“I live above the store if you wanted to come back later. We could have dinner maybe?” Cas seemed hopeful and Dean grinned, he had never felt more like agreeing to an invitation in his life.

“I can bring pizza,” he said as he brushed past Cas setting off more uncomfortable reactions in his jeans. He grabbed a pen and post-it from the counter leaving his number. Turning back Cas leaned in and kissed him slowly, smiling slightly as he drew back, promising more than something rough and ready. Dean let his hand stoke down his side, he was more than ready for that.

Reluctantly going out the door as the first real customer of the day stepped in he waved through the window and made his way back to the impala. He just had time to go and congratulate Sam and Ruby before he went and got ready for tonight.

 

***************************************************************

 

The customer, a shortish guy with floppy light brown hair and a mischievous grin watched him go before turning to Cas.

“Already he forgets,” he sighed. “Fairy godfathering is a thankless task.”

“Excuse me?” Cas wondered if he had heard correctly.

“Never mind me,” the customer said waving a hand in front of him. “Looks like you’ve got a good one there. Better not let go of him.” The last part of the sentence was more of an order than anything else and Cas found himself flinching at the suddenly steely look in the customer’s eyes.

“I certainly don’t intend to,” he assured him.

The customer’s demeanour changed instantly to a ridiculously jolly one.

“Good to hear it! Now do you have any of those hazelnut and white chocolate bars I’ve been hearing about?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Dean/Cas, hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and/or comment and let me know what you thought! My [Tumblr](http://lollybgood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
